listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional centenarians
This list encompasses any and all characters who are at least a century old or more. This can include such means as superpowers, time travel, inhuman nature, or cryopreservation. * Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Master (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Darla (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Drusilla (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Penn (Angel) * Illyria (Angel) * First Evil * Richard Wilkins (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Wolverine (comics) * Ra's al Ghul * Eli Damaskinos * Kurt Barlow * Kitana (Mortal Kombat) * Sailor Moon (character) * Kain (Legacy of Kain) * Raziel (Legacy of Kain) * Elder God (Legacy of Kain) * Belthazor * Cole Turner * Aang * Appa * E-123 Omega * Shadow the Hedgehog * Jason Voorhees * Ellimist * Crayak * Shang Tsung * Goro (Mortal Kombat) * Jade (Mortal Kombat) * Taven * Daegon * Blaze (Mortal Kombat) * Cervantes de Leon * Gabriel Van Helsing * Count Dracula * Dracula (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Vorador * Dracula (Marvel Comics) * Alucard (Hellsing) * Morrigan Aensland * Demitri Maximov * Pyron * Jedah Dohma * Huitzil * Mephiles the Dark * Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Twilight (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Dark Gaia * Chip (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Janos Audron * Ariel (Legacy of Kain) * Moebius (Legacy of Kain) * Willow Rosenberg * Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Red XIII * Sam Wilder (Charmed) * Barbas (Charmed) * Rowan LaFontaine * Hash'ak'gik * The Source (Charmed) * Sahjhan * Daniel Holtz * Paradox (Ben 10) * Eon (Ben 10) * Edward Cullen * Goliath (Gargoyles) * Demona * Macbeth (Gargoyles) * Coldstone (Gargoyles) * Son Goku (Dragon Ball) * Pan (Dragon Ball) * King Piccolo * Piccolo (Dragon Ball) * Majin Buu * Eclipso * Captain America * InuYasha (character) * Sesshomaru * Malek (Legacy of Kain) * Mortanius * Ikaris * Judge (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Glorificus * Zelda Spellman * Hilda Spellman * Salem Saberhagen * Adam Monroe * Lavos * Saya Otonashi * Diva (Blood+) * Hagi (Blood+) * Imhotep (character) * Grim (Billy and Mandy) * Gnarrk * Zauriel * God (Image Comics) * Satan (Image Comics) * Cosmo and Wanda * Trigon (comics) * Drogyn * Abel Nightroad * Cain Nightroad * Jinpachi Mishima * Ogre (Tekken) * Squidward Tentacles * Tikal the Echidna * Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Shendu * Max Winters * Hohenheim (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Pinhead (Hellraiser) * Connor MacLeod * Darkseid (comics) * Tia Dalma * Data (Star Trek) * Shao Khan * Sindel * Genie (Aladdin) * Hades (Disney) * Drake (Blade character) * Etrigan the Demon * Morgaine le Fey (DC Comics) * Jak (Jak and Daxter) * Nitara * Duncan MacLeod * Sabretooth (comics) * Thanos * Apocalypse (comics) * Mung Daal (character) * His Divine Shadow * Hellboy * Abe Sapien * Hercules (DC Comics) * Hercules (Marvel Comics) * Magic Carpet (Aladdin) * Beast (Angel) * Selene (Underworld) * Viktor (Underworld) * Lucian (Underworld) * Kraven (Underworld) * Alexander Corvinus * William Corvinus * Markus Corvinus * Raze (Underworld) * Nergal (Fire Emblem) * Pit (Nintendo) * Juliet Van Heusen * Mason Greyback * Doctor (Doctor Who) * Jack Harkness * Black Guardian * White Guardian * Master (Doctor Who) * Omega (Doctor Who) * Ellen Ripley * Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo!) * Khan Noonien Singh * Goldar * Zordon * Rita Repulsa * Supreme Kai * Master Roshi * Ayeka Masaki Jurai * Washu Hakubi * Yugi (Tenchi Muyo!) * Dave Lister * Arnold Rimmer * Anakaris * Bishamon * Demitri Maximoff * Huitzil * Isaac (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Professor Crumbs * C.C. (Code Geass) * Lord Raptor * Sasquatch (Darkstalkers) * Jedah Dohma * Victor von Gerdenheim * Hsien-Ko * Crimson King * Slappy the Dummy * Sid the Dummy * Palpatine Centenarians Category:Centenarians